


tarshuka

by Medhasree



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Pronouns, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Free Verse, Freeform, Metaphors, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Parallels, Poetry, Unclear Motivations, Unclear Pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medhasree/pseuds/Medhasree
Summary: he cannot seeher eyesbut he believesthey arenowhis mother's





	tarshuka

**Author's Note:**

> The Sanskrit word 'Tarshuka' (adjective) means thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sanskrit word 'Kupyate' (verb) means to be angry, or heave, or swell, or boil with rage and emotion.

**| tarshuka - kupyate |**

rage 

a delicate thing

of winter veins 

shaking fingers

eyes of lyssa 

voices of silk

rage 

a  monster

the most alluring 

of all

whose love story

has not been told,

because after rage

nothing 

remains

but there she is

there she goes

and he roars

until she is dead 

as she was deaf. 

but her 

he chains

the sideways crack 

of his neck 

sounds 

in the hollow 

full lips pull back

brandishing

blunt canines

he roars

roars

until she roars back

and gets him 

his salvation 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for reading this thing. Kindly leave a word or two. Bricks and tomatoes are welcome too. (No eggs, though - I prefer eating them). :)


End file.
